We are attempting to develop novel agents that alter the biology of the cancer. In order to accomplish this goal, we have initiated a collaboration with a unique computational chemistry company to design compounds that abrogate key molecular targets in the development, progression and metastasis of cancer. These studies are just being initiated but could provide valuable new agents. A successful drug development program requires a complete understanding of the clinical pharmacology of the agent(s) being evaluated. One of our interests is to utilize pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic concepts in the development of novel anticancer agents. In addition, we routinely characterize the protein binding and metabolism of novel agents. This has led to attempts to optimize therapy through characterizing the pharmacogenetics of patients and appreciates for potential drug interactions. Agents that we have recently been involved with include: MS275, UCN01, perifosine, OSI774, depsipeptide, 17-DMAG, COL3, flavopiridol, phenylbutyrate, PSC833 and phenylacetate.